


Fold Equity

by jjscript



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Anticipation, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, Naughty, Naughty Gillian Foster, Passion, Pillow Talk, Sexy Times, Sloppy Makeouts, what happens in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript
Summary: This is based on the Episode Fold Equity. The final moments in the Casino in the show are great but it also made me think of a spicy alternative as well. I love the idea of Gillian having an inner bad girl  and sexy desires that the show never got a chance to explore. You don't have to watch the episode to follow along. Enjoy!Depending on how many views this gets I'll write the smutty part 2.
Relationships: Gillian Foster/Cal Lightman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Fold Equity

Cal stood on the casino floor, arms full of chips, knowing full well that the money in his hands could easily clear the Lightman Group from debt almost completely. But the devil on his shoulder made the decisions for him as of recently and today he screamed ’Bet it all on zero!’ at the roulette table. Lord knows when he’ll be allowed in Las Vegas again. Not a moment after his terrible decision had been decided upon she appeared at the other end of the room, looking like temptation embodied. Her one shoulder, sequined mini party dress hugged her curves in the most tantalizing way. The high heels only adding the look of her toned legs. Confidence beamed from her smile Her dress reflected the warm light of the room, easily making her the center of the room for every available pair of eyes that weren't set on their cards or dice. Cal felt jealousy infuse with his blood as she gave one too many of her beautiful smiles to the hungry eyes of men who tried to make an advance. 

Never once missing a stride, she flipped her,now curled, hair which framed her face even more beautifully. It was in this moment Cal noticed her eyes, more specifically her makeup.  
It was like a smoky shadow had expertly been applied to her lids, a departure from her minimal makeup. Gillian hasn't seemed to be a fan of make up before but clearly tonight was the exception. This new look brought out her pale blue irises even more only adding to the sultriness. Her smile however disappeared when her was face to face within at the table.Cal swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. It didn't take her two seconds to know his intentions. The disappointment and fear he saw was clear. This was followed by annoyance. She left with a roll of her eyes and slumped shoulders, having effectively ruined her mood, she did not stick around to see his spectacular loss. Cal barely noticed as well as he began to following Gillian. On her walk toward the elevator, she was approached by a man, which wasn’t surprising. However instead of dismissing him like she did the others, she entertained him and his obvious flirtation. She even reciprocated! Cal walked faster. The man made a gesture upward with a hopeful and suggestive expression. Gillian gave him a nod and he took her hand. Then he took her hand and they entered the elevator at last. Before the doors closed, Gillian looked him dead in the eyes, clearly aware that he had been watching her. She made no effort to stop the doors closing and even distracted her companion so as to thwart his attempt to hold the door. She cast Cal a look that he could interpret as a warning and… a dare!

Cal looked up to see which floor they stopped on. Surprisingly, it was the floor of the Hotels night club. He never saw Foster as the partying type but clearly there was a lot he didn't know about this side of her. But he didn't like that she was discovering it with someone else. Someone who wasn't him to be precise. He called the elevator and harshly hit the floor of the night club. When the elevator doors opened Cal was bombarded by the pounding bass of the speaker as a mix of music only the young and drunk could be able to find rhythm in. The strobe lights only allowed vision in flashes. He swiveled his head in the rather disorienting room trying to find his partner. Lucky the image of her tonight was seared into memory so he knew exactly what to look for. It only took a few moments to find her as she tactfully maneuvered herself and her accessory further into the crowd, casting a flirtatious look over her shoulder that was just was much for her new friend as it was for Cal, becoming them to follow her. The flashing lights did make it a little more difficult for Cal thought, as her didn't have the pleasure of being lead by the hand. Next time he saw her, her hands were up in the air like everyone else, clearly having found the elusive beat of the music. He gawked at her rhythmic hip swayed to the music. He lost sight of her for a few beat as some patrons broke his line of sight but the returning sight made his pants tighten.

Gillian Foster, his Gillian was grinding sensually on some random stranger she had met in a casino. No one would believe him if he told them. The man behind her gripped her hips and she leaned into him. His grip and their combined gyration caused the dress to rise up higher. A look of pleasure plastered on Gillian’s face. Her eyes closed, her lips parted, her brows together not in its usual frustration but in concentration on the sensations. The jealousy he had now coupled with envy as her eyes connected with his again, sparkling with mischief, teasing him. In the moment it took to read her, she spun to face her partner. Ramping up their synchronized movements, Gillian brought her lips to his ear gently bit down on his lobe. In response, he grabbed her ass with authority and gave a squeeze. Foster fisted his shirt and brought his head down so his nose and lips brushed her neck. Her head tipped back, allowing better access, as she bit her bottom lip.

At this point the bass wasn't the only thing throbbing. Cal had seen enough. He shoved his way toward the two and with little effort separated them. Before the man could form a proper protest Cal punched him straight in the gut, leaving him doubled. Clutching Gillian’s wrist, he pulled her to the elevator. When it finally came he got her in as quickly as possible. S the doors closed Gillian’s laughter filled the tiny metal box: her amusement at his possessive nature was almost palpable. Cal stares in disbelief at the giggling, slightly disheveled beauty opposite him. ‘What the hell was that?!’, Cal admonished, looking at her expectantly as he waited ehr answer. Gillian scoffed at his sudden sense of responsibility,’Look who’s “Mother Superior” now!’, she replied with the cock of an eyebrow whilst throwing the monicar he had given her back at him. ‘You don't have the moral high ground here, Foster! You were just in a club dry humping some random man you just met. How could you be so reckless! What has gotten into you tonight?’ Cal spat out , annoyed at her newly found flippancy.

‘ It was about to be that guy at the club had you not interrupted., Gillian grumbled like a spoiled child who didn't get what they wanted. Cal’s eyes nearly fell from his head when he heard what she said. ‘ What’s the matter, Cal? Can the ever pure Mother Superior have needs too? Don't I get to screw around? Find a random bed warmer to give me a meaningless fuck or two? Cant I fantasize? Get myself to wet dreams? Find someone I can use to make me scream? You sure do! Without even the slightest hesitation. Tonight was supposed to be my turn. And, like always, you ruined it. I never told you to give me a sainthood. I have the same urges you do.’ Gillian explained harshly. 

Cal stood there gobsmacked at the filth that just came from his sweet Gillian’s mouth. But as he processed her words her took a deeper look at her. A new picture slowly developed of a woman… flushed and partially exhausted at the soul bearing confession. Only then did the siren calls of her body blare out to his previously oblivious eyes. The heat of her skin under his palm as he brought her to the elevator. The flush of her skin, flooding her cheeks and down to the part of her chest visible in her one shoulder dress. Even under her shiny stress, her breasts seemed fuller and rounder. He was willing to bet her nipples were erect as well. Her dictated pupils significantly, so much so that it was difficult to see the beautiful blues he loved drowning in, now full of current and thrashing waves of confusion and arousal. But not to be outdone, it would be remiss notices the clenching of her thighs and her shifting her weight from one leg to the other in a possible to attempt to relieve her unsatisfied arousal. Cal gulped. It wasn't the first time he’d seen her aroused but never to this extent. He could almost smell her...It took all his might not to ease the pulsing in his cock which had substantially hardened as a result of both her words and his new observations.  
They made eye contact and there was a waiting silence. Possibility,resentment, and anger and arousal populated the space between them. They both felt it. The weight of this moment was not wasted on them. As if they’d planned it, the lift stopped and the door opened, it was Gillian’s floor to be precise. They both looked at the open door then back at each other. In that moment Cal grabbed her arm once again and pulled her out of the elevator. She went with a little hesitation now but now also curiosity and residual need. Cal Walked ahead and brought them straight to her room door. Before Gillian could say anything, Cal put her up against the door and ravaged her with her kiss. Taking only half a second to get over the shock he felt Gill’s body melt under his pinning her mouth responded with equal fervor. Lips, tongue and teeth...meeting, parting, sucking… giving and taking and everything in between. Grunting, groaning, moaning and whispering filled their ears. Their chests collided with every ragged breath the kiss would let them steal.  
Cal made sure to push his full weight against her. Feeling her move under him, knowing she could feel him too. It gave him more pleasure he wouldn't have thought possible. To almost feel the moans and whimpers coming from her throat to fuel her to transfer it into his body gave him chills and it only made him want to hear and feel more. His lips tingle every time they pulled apart. Suddenly his lips were only satisfied when up satisfied when up against her. Sharing her warmth and breath was addictive. Feeling her fist his shirt and tug on his hair. When they finally broke he buried his head in the crook of her graceful neck. He could almost feel the thrum of her pule against the bridge on his nose. He smirked against the column of the throat and bestowed soft kisses downward. He indulged himself in the sweet scent of her skin and relished in the hitch he received as he nipped at her collarbone. He felt her tug him back up again. Cal saw so many things in her eyes but at the forefront on her face was a question. One only he could answer. No matter the response, it would change them forever. 

Cal leaned in and placed a kiss on her ear and whispered, ‘Open the door, Gillian. Let me show.’ She just barely nodded before turning to fish her key card out of her bra skillfully. Cal knew she didn't believe him. Did not believe that this meant something to him. That is was more than just sex. That she meant something to him. As she opened the door, he made a vow to show her just how much this meant to him.Gillian walked in first, leaving the door open behind for Cal to close. One last time for him to decide which side of the door he wanted to be on. He knew she was giving him an out. Yet another opportunity to run out and push her away, like he had a habit of doing. He shut it with authority.  
He had crossed the threshold and he would not turn back now.


End file.
